Heroes: Death at a Diner
by Mike Coppola
Summary: What if Hiro saved Charlie? What if another familiar face was at the diner that day? Just a short story that's an alternate version of what happened at the Burnt Toast Diner. It's very interesting!


**HEROES: DEATH AT A DINER**

The date is October 9, 2006. At the Burnt Toast Diner, a waitress named Charlie is going into a back room to open a can. A little man named Hiro and his best friend Ando are sitting, eating their meals. Hiro is smiling. He gets up to go to the restroom. A shadowy figure, Sylar, waits for Hiro to enter the restroom. As soon as Hiro enters, Sylar gets up. In a casual yet mysterious way, Sylar quickly makes his way across the diner unnoticed. In the restroom, Hiro is still smiling, happy to meet a new American friend, who thinks he's sweet and cute. Something's wrong though. A man peeing next to Hiro suddenly freezes, not like ice, but like he's not moving. His pee isn't moving either. Hiro looks at it with disgust and confusion. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

Hiro: (in Japanese) Great, not again.

He froze time, he didn't mean to, but he did. Hiro washes his hands for a minute and then stands there. He tries to concentrate, but it's not working.

Hiro: (in Japanese) This power really needs an on-off button.

Hiro concentrates again, squinting as hard as he can, but alas, nothing. Hiro decides to leave, hoping he might accidentally unfreeze time. As he leaves the restroom, everyone is frozen.

Hiro: (in Japanese, curiously) Where's Charlie?

Hiro doesn't notice Charlie. He decides to slowly sneak his way around the diner looking for her. Why not? Time's frozen, what's the worst that can happen? Hiro slowly sneaks around the counter and sees Charlie in a back room, frozen while trying to cut a can. Hiro smiles, she's fine. But then he notices something strange. A figure is standing behind, his arm extended. Hiro looks on in confusion.

Hiro: (in Japanese, confused) Who is that?

Hiro slowly makes his way into the back room and looks at the figure. It looks like she doesn't know he's there. He doesn't look like he works there. He looks like he's about to hurt her. Hiro's eyes widen as he panics. He grabs the frozen Sylar and struggles to pull him out of the room.

Hiro: (in Japanese) I wish I had super-strength.

Finally, he pulls Sylar out and returns to his seat. Suddenly, time resumes. Ando looks shocked.

Ando: (shocked) How did you do that?

Hiro: (confidently) I can bend space and time, remember?

Ando: (impressed) Cool.

Sylar is on the ground by the back room. Two waitresses are walking in his direction.

Waitress 1: Can you believe this? Some punk just left his plate on the table, full of food still. Funny thing is, I don't remember anyone sitting in that area. That means he probably didn't get his bill and he left.

Waitress 2: The nerve of some people.

Waitress 1: I know, right?

Charlie opens the can in the back room. She hears something outside the room.

Waitress 1: Excuse me sir, do you mind telling me what you're doing back here? This is for employees only.

The sheriff gives Sylar a stern look. Charlie comes back.

Charlie: What's going on?

Waitress 1: Nothing sweetie, just some punk trying to sneak around.

Charlie smiles and nods.

Charlie: Yeah, those kids are always messing around here.

She sees Sylar, who's staring at the sheriff.

Sheriff: You got a problem, son?

Sylar doesn't answer.

Sheriff: (louder, with more anger) Excuse me, I said, do you have a problem?

Charlie: Oh excuse me sir, I think you better sit down.

Sylar doesn't.

Charlie: Sheriff, it's alright, I got this. (to Sylar) Sir, please sit down.

From their seats Hiro and Ando watch.

Ando: (in Japanese) Who's this creep?

The sheriff fumes and stands up.

Sheriff: Sir, sit down!

Charlie: Sheriff, please don't worry.

Lloyd, the sheriff's partner, stands up.

Lloyd: Davidson, come on, let's just calm down.

The sheriff does so. One of the waitresses is walking down to a table when she bumps into a floating plate.

Waitress 2: Ahhhh!!!

She screams and drops her set of plates. Everyone looks over at her. Sylar takes this opportunity and grabs Charlie by the throat.

Charlie: Help me!

Sylar is dragging her into the back room. The sheriff and Lloyd stand up and pull out their guns.

Sheriff: Let her go you pervert!

Hiro gets up and panics.

Hiro: I have to do something!

Heroically, he squints, he's trying to freeze time.

Hiro: Come on, work!

It's not working. The sheriff shoots at Sylar, but it's too late, he closes the door and locks him in with Charlie.

Hiro: Charlie!

The front doors of the diner swing open with nobody pushing them, Ando sees this.

Ando: Hiro, you have to see this!

Hiro: Charlie's in trouble!

Hiro dashes over to the door, pushing bystanders and waitresses out of the way.

Hiro: Excuse me, out of my way! Please, move!

Hiro is stopped by Lloyd.

Lloyd: Calm down son.

Hiro: But Charlie!

A scream from the back room is heard. Ando leaves the diner and sees footprints in the ground. An invisible Claude wipes some food off his lip and continues running for his life.

Claude: (sarcastically, but panicky) This is the last time I come to Texas! Stupid fat pigs!

Ando: Wait!

Claude doesn't stop or seem to hear Ando. Ando goes back inside, Hiro walks over to him sadly. The back door opens and Sylar pushes everyone back with telekinesis. He stands over them, evilly. He then quickly leaves the diner before anyone can do anything, pushing Hiro over on his way out.

Ando: Don't worry, the invisible man will get him.

Hiro: Huh?

The sheriff gets up and runs out the diner.

Sheriff: You son of a bitch!

He shoots but noone's there, he's gone.

Sheriff: Damn it!

The dead Charlie lays on the ground, the top of her head is missing.

Hiro: I have to go back in time and save her!


End file.
